blackopszombiefandomcom-20200214-history
Der Riese
Der Riese Der Riese (German "The Giant") is the final map of World at War and comes back in the Rezzurection map pack for Black Ops. This is the first map to feature teleporters along with a Pack-a-Punch machine. Description The Giant is rising. This is where it all began. This is where the master plan took shape. Is this where it all ends? ''-''Der Riese description Layout Der Riese is a fairly large map overall, consisting of quite a few areas to unlock. Spawn Point You spawn on the mainframe in front of the locked Pack-a-Punch machine (which characters will say quotes if looking at it though the door. This is a large area, having four windows total. Two connect through a tunnel on each side of the mainframe, one of them faces an alleyway, and the last has a staircase slightly underground, away from the other windows. There is a Kar98k for 200 above the underground staircase, and a Gewher 43 for 600 under the right side of the mainframe. This area has plenty of space and two doors, so there is no rush what so ever, except for the fear of hellhounds coming early. Right Side To the right side, there is a door for 750. It leads to a corridor with two windows facing the alleyway. Usually it is a good idea to open the next door (750), but there is, however, a Doubled-barreled shotgun for 1200. Automobile Garage This room is spacious and not a half bad room with four players. Hellhounds usually come when your in this room. There is a Thompson (1200) across the room. There are only two windows, not very many for the size of the room. Also, there is a small corridor with a furnace. In the Black Ops version, there is a Mule Kick for 4000 right beside a mystery box spawn point at the end of the room to the very right, next to the corridor. Finally, there is a staircase, (good for camping when Hellhounds spawn), with debris (1000) at the top. Automobile Garage 2nd Floor After clearing the debris, you go into a room directly above the automobile garage. There are three windows up here. A lab door can be opened for 750. No guns are avaliabe for purchase, there is Double Tap Root Beer (2000), and there is a place to jump down into the courtyard where the mystery box always spawns, and behind that are generators with a power switch in the back. 'Left Side' If you open the left side, you will go into a small courtyard with two windows and an M1A1 Carbine for 600. Just like with the other side, there is a door that can be opened after turning on the power which connects to two sides. There is a door for 750. Hallway After opening the door, there is a split hallway with three windows. on the left side of the hallway there is a M1897 Trench Gun for 1500. At the very back of the hallway there is a lab door for 1250. At the other end of the hallway, there is debris to clear for 1000. This leads you either up to a point to jump down from or to the left is a ledge with two windows and Juggernog (2500). Teleporters Lab A Lab A is on the left side at the back of the hallway. The door for it costs 1250. It leads to a large room with only two windows on either side. On one of the sides, there is an MP40 (1000). There are Steilgrandehantes here (250). A mystery box spawn point is at the top of the room. One of three teleporters to link to access the Pack-a-Punch machine is at the top of the room. Lab B Above the automobile garage is a lab door for 750. It leads to a room with chemical vats in the middle, a Type 100 (1000), Stielhandgrande (250), two windows, and a ledge with a mystery box spawn point. You must also link this teleporter to the mainframe within 25 seconds to access the Pack-a-Punch machine. 'Lab C' This lab is located directly behind the mystery box spawn point and power switch. The door costs 1250. There is a small courtyard in front of it, a corridor to the right with Quick Revive and a place to drop down into a tunnel, an inner part of the lab where the teleporter is, an StG-44 (1200) next to the teleporter, and a balcony which has a mystery box spawn point. This lab has three windows total. This is the largest lab, and, in my opinion, the best for camping to get to rounds 20-30. Starting Weapons *Colt M1911 *Knife *2 Steilhandgrandes Off-wall Weapons #Kar98k (200)- starting room above the underground staircase #Gewher 43 (600)- starting room to the right under the mainframe #Double-barreled shotgun (1200)- first room to the right in the corridor #Thompson (1200)- far end of the 1st floor of the automobile garage #Type 100 (1000)- to the right of the teleporter in Lab B #FG42 (1500)- in between the right and left sides, right next to Speed Cola #M1 Carbine (600)- in the first courtyard to the left #M1897 Trench Gun (1500) - on the left side of the split hallway #MP40 (1000)- in the upper left corridor of Lab A #StG-44 (1200)- to the left of the teleporter in Lab C #Bouncing Betties (1000- one time only)- above the split hallway, on your way to Juggernog #Stielhandgrandes (250)- in each of the labs #Bowie Knife (3000)- in the courtyard right outside Lab C